Untold Memories: The Past Forgotten
by The Little Black ROse
Summary: A tale of sadness and love. This is a story about a young boy who's past was forgotten, even to himself. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Black ROse: Konichiwa! Black ROse-chan here with an idea that wouldn't leave my head. It came to me when I was reading one of my Maximum Ride Manga. So I got some inspiration from that. Anyway, School is finally out, so I will update and post at least daily. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

_A past forgotten_

_Memories missing_

_A truth that will be unfolded_

_For it is said that someone in the present will remember a past of pain, sorrows, and love_

_For this is the child's story_

* * *

" AH! " screamed a woman. The scream came from a castle. The kingdom of Ocarina was ruled by a kind king and queen. The queen was about to have her first child out of two. " Relax and breath Elizabeth. " said her beloved husband King Nicholas. Elizabeth did what he said, and than her baby was out. The baby was very beautiful, the skin wasn't very pale, and it's eyes were soft. Two days later the other was born. There was great joy at first, but than it turned to sorrow, for the Queen had died due to child birth. Later, the King died of being poisoned. No one knew who poisoned the King, but they searched for the culprit.

* Two Weeks Later *

A knight came to the castle ground on a Pegasus and reported his process of finding the culprit. " Darn it! " shouted one of the Kings advisors as he slammed his fist against the wall.

" I think he or she may have left the kingdom. " reported the knight.

" Maybe, you may take retire Sir Quin " said the advisor. Quin was about to leave until someone screamed. " What was that! " Quin shouted.

" Lets find out! " shouted the advisor. They ran up to the source of the scream, when they reached their destination, they gasped. One of the babies was touching slabs of stone with pictures of monsters and they came to life. The baby turned around and saw his favorite knight, crawled towards them and said, " Quinny! " The knight was shocked, but he picked up the baby and said, " You are amazing! But you got to be careful, you just scared poor Angela. " The baby laughed and reached for a hug, until his uncle King Fredrick took him. " Why are you praising this...this...monster! " he shouted. Than the baby looked up at their uncle, and Fredrick glared at him. This made the baby burst in tears. Quin growled and said, " How could you talk about your nephew like that! That baby is different, and not a monster! "

" Are you forgetting that I am the new King of Ocarina! You should show me more respect! Now the bothe of you take Angela and leave! " shouted Fredrick. Quin snorted, as much as he hate Fredrick, he did what he was told. Fredrick than thought of a plan to get rid of the child. For he didn't want competition to the throne, which was the reason why he killed his brother. " He says that you are blessed with these strange powers, but you are actually cursed! " he said to the baby. The baby cried even harder. Fredrick went down to the dungeon. " My king! What are you doing with the prince down here? " asked a guard.

" The prince is cursed with a dangerous power! I want him locked up in here! You are to never let him out! Try to kill him by make him starve when he's old enough, for a child like him should not even live! " shouted Fredrick. They were all shocked, but they did what they were told anyway. The baby kept crying and want Quin to help him, but his cries had fallen upon deaf ears.

* Five Years Later *

It was night, and almost everyone was asleep. A shadow appeared and snook down into the dungeon. the shadow kept walking until he heard a voice whisper " Quin. " and a tug on his hooded cape. He turned around and saw the baby that he loved very dearly grown up. He turned around and said. " Hi buddy, sorry I took so long to visit, I was in battle for the King. " The kid shook his head. " It's okay, I understand. " he said. Quin smiled and ruffled his hair. He noticed something on the boy. It was a bad cut to his side. " What happened to you? " he asked.

" Um, well..." muttered the boy while staring at the ground.

" You can tell me. " said Quin.

The boy looked up and began to explain what happened. " The King, gave me a choice. If I summoned monsters for him, I wouldn't have to live in the dungeon anymore, but it felt wrong. So I told him how I felt about it, and he cut me with his sword and said that I was a fool. " Quin developed a low growl. " If he wasn't royalty, I would cut him down to pieces. " he said. The boy just sat down and hugged his knees to his chest. He looked like he might cry. Quin noticed, so he sat down too and placed something in through the steel bars of the cell. " I'm sorry, I really should have acted like that. This is from my wife Jenny. She made it for you. " said Quin. The boy unwrapped the cloth covering what turned out to be some bread. His eyes twinkled when he saw it. He hesitated to eat it for a second, but than he took a bite out of it and grinned. He gulped and said, " It's really good! " Quin chuckled and ruffled his hair again. Suddenly, they heard someone coming. " I have to go, I'll see you again sometime soon if not tomorrow. " said Quin. The boy nodded and waved a " good-bye " to Quin. Quin did the same for the boy. Than he left.

* One Year Later *

" NO! QUIN! " shouted the six-year-old boy. Quin was caught, and the guards were taking him away. The boy kept calling his name and reached out for Quin. " Be quiet! " yelled Fredrick as he punched the boy in the stomach. He just laid there crying Quin name. That morning, the boy, Quin, and his wife were to be killed. The boy watched as his fatherly figure and his wife where beheaded. He knew it was his turn next. He screamed and kicked and even tried to bite the guards that were going to take him to his death. They threw him to the ground and held him there. The boy closed his eyes and waited for his death until loud booming noises where heard. Ocarina was being attacked by a bloodthirsty king(AKA Vector's father). The boy saw his chance to escape, he bit the guards and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. " Catch the boy! We can't let him live! " shouted Fredrick. Some of the guards did that. The boy heard what he said and ran faster, for he knew that if he stopped, it was the end of life.

* * *

**Preview: A cold winter night. A season that can deliver death to the unlucky ones. An illness that is unknown and might be incurable. A warm emotion that was thought to never be felt again. A family that he never had. Next time on A Forgotten Past: Bitter Coldness and Family Love.**

* * *

**The Little Black ROse: Darn it! Look at what you got me doing Durbe The Barian-chan! XD Anyway this is going to be sort of like the anime Amnesia when it comes to revealing the boy's name, at least until the third installment. This is going to be a series of four stories about the Heroine, or three it depends on what you guys want. Can you guys guess who it is too? I'll give you a cupcake if you try, except you Durbe The Barian-chan you get a cookie! Anyway, please Review.**


	2. Bitter Coldness and Famile Love

**The Little Black ROse: Hello my wonderful readers! I am back with chapter dos! I hope you enjoy. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, but I do own the Ocs.**

* * *

" Must * Pant * Run * Pant * Faster " the boy said to himself out loud. He was trying to lose the guards that were chasing him. He ran like there was no tomorrow. Which he knew that there wouldn't be if he was caught. His tiny legs were about to give out on him, but he still kept running. It was getting colder every minute, it was starting to snow, and he wasn't feeling well. His breathing became shaky and short. His lungs felt like they were going to explode. The sleet was cutting into his bare feet. He wouldn't stop running. He soon came upon a crossroad. He didn't know where to go. When he heard the his chasers, he went for the one on the right. He took one quick look to see if they were still following him, but while he was running, he tripped and rolled down a hill and bumped his head. He tried to pick himself up until his body felt like it was on fire. He fell back down to the ground and curled up into a ball. He coughed hard and crimson red stained the snow. The world was beginning to black out, soon it was all black.

* Later *

A young couple and their 10-year-old boy was out on this cold day to have fun. The boy got his sled and stared at the sight he saw down the hill. " Mom! Dad! There's a dead person down the hill! " he shouted.

" What! " his parent screamed. They ran over to look at the sight. They saw a person laying down on some red snow. They quickly ran down the hill to inspect the sight. They gasped when they saw that the person was a boy that seemed about four years younger than their son. The woman checked his wrist for a pulse. " how is he? " asked the husband in a shaky voice.

" He's still alive. Let's get him back to the house. " said the woman. Her husband picked up the boy into his arms. They took their son and ran backed to their esteem. " Why are we bringing a stranger to the house? " asked their son.

" Because he's a little boy that is in need of help Satoshi. " said his mother. Satoshi just looked at the boy in his father's arms. He wondered what happened to the boy, but he just shrugged it off and followed his parents. When they reached a good sized cottage, they opened the door, set the boy on a bed in their spare room and the woman cleaned and bandaged his wounds. When she was done, she closed the door and the boy sleep peacefully. " What should we do Martha? " asked her husband.

" I don't know Richard. " said his wife.

" Can we keep him? " asked Satoshi.

" We can't, he might have a family. " said his mother. Satoshi pouted. " But Martha, who would leave their son like that out in the snow? " said Richard.

" Your right Richard. Maybe we should let him stay here, at least until we find out more about him. " said Martha.

* About two hours later. *

" Mmm, where am I? " the boy thought to himself as he woke up. He looked around the small and plain room that he was in. He saw that his body was covered in bandages. He got out of the bed, and went out of the room, and inspected the place he was in. All the rooms where small and simple, yet pretty. He kept walking around until he heard something. " What are you doing? " asked a voice. He turned around and saw a boy that was taller than him. He had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. The older boy grabbed his wrist and dragged him to a room. " W-w-w-where are y-y-y-you taking m-m-m-m-me? " the younger one stuttered.

" It's a secret. " said the older one with a big silly grin on his face.

" You aren't going do anything bad to me? " asked the boy.

" Why would I do something bad? I only want to show you something. " said the other one still grinning. The boy just blinked at him. They kept going until they reached a room. " What's special about this room? " asked the boy.

" Nothing! It's just my room. Anyway, hi I'm Satoshi. " said the older one.

" Hi. " said the boy quietly. Than they heard grumbling. " Hehe, I think that was both of us. " laughed Satoshi. Satoshi took the boy's wrist again and him to table table in a different room. They walked up to a woman with straight dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail. She was wearing a light blue dress and brown shoes. " Mom, when is lunch going to be ready? " asked Satoshi.

" It'll be ready in a little bit. " said his mother. Satoshi pouted while the boy just stared at the woman in front of him. " What's a mom? " the boy asked Satoshi quietly. Than Satoshi started laughing. " HAHAHA! YOU ARE SO FUNNY! " he exclaimed. He regretted laughing when he saw the younger one on the verge of tears. " SATOSHI! " he mom yelled at him.

" I'm sorry kid, I didn't mean to make you cry. " Satoshi apologized. The boy still kept crying though. " Hey, there, big boys aren't supposed to cry. So cheer up okay. " said Satoshi's mom. The boy kept crying, but looked up at her. " B-but it's hard. " said the boy. Than he received a hug from Satoshi and his mom. He boy just froze for a moment until he started to cry harder. The only person that ever gave him hugs was Quin. He never thought he would feel this feeling this again. Than he felt dizzy, he covered his mouth with hands and started coughing. He felt a warm,red liquid run down between his fingers. His legs felt wobbly and sank down to the ground. " Mom, what's wrong with him? " asked Satoshi.

" I don't know, but we need a healer. " said his mom. She picked up the boy, covered him up with a quilt, took Satoshi with her, and ran out the door.

* Later *

" Hello, is anyone in there? " asked Satoshi's mom as she went in a small building. Satoshi stayed close to his mother. Than, she felt a hand on her shoulder. " Ack! " she screamed and punched whoever touched her. The figure groaned for a moment and checked to see if their nose was broken. " Do you always welcome the rest of the us, your friends this way now? " asked the figure.

" Oh, good grief, don't scare me like that Derek! " she said.

" Sorry, so what do you need? " asked Derek.

" It's the boy, there's something wrong with him. " she said. Derek went up to inspect the boy. He put his hand over the boy and it glowed blue for a quick moment, than it faded away. " I have no clue what sickness he has. It's unfamiliar. " he said. He gave thher some medicine. " It might not cure him, but it might help. " he said.

" Thank you. " she said. Than she left. She stayed up all night to make sure he was okay. All he did was whimper and pant. Somehow, he felt safe in her arms. He wanted to stay there for as long as possible. He wanted to stay with these people. For once, he felt like he could someone else besides Quin.

* * *

**Preview: For a year there is peace. The moment of looking back on good memories. Soon to be disrupted by a burning hatred. Next time, Calm Before The Storm.**


End file.
